Back from a mission
by haruka-hina19
Summary: Hinata has just come back from a mission. She reports to the Hokage, Naruto, who unexpectedly is slightly drunk and has something else in mind, other than work. LEMON. I suck at summaries.


Hello there random people reading this ^.^

Sooo this is the first story that I'm publishing. Constructive criticism is okay, just don't be too hard on me okay :p well anyways: enjoy! Hope you like it!

* * *

Tired panting was all that could be heard as the Hyuuga heiress jumped over the buildings of Konoha to reach the Hokages building. She had just completed her 15th solo mission as an ANBU and at age 21 was at the height of her career. It was dark and quiet and she guessed that it was probably about 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning, however Naruto, the 7th hokage was probably staying overnight at his office to complete his stack of paperwork like he usually did.

It was dead silent when she entered the building, and gently, using her ninja skills, tapped towards the hokages office, not making a sound. When she got to the door, she paused, unsure of whether she should knock or just enter, not knowing if he fell asleep or not.

"Hinata?" and excited, hopeful Naruto could be heard on the other side of the door. As she entered she could see a messy bundle of papers on opposite ends of his desk and a slightly drunk Naruto could be seen in the middle. It was obvious that instead of doing his work he was drinking while reading and old copy of Jirayas books when he not-so-subtly tried to hide it in his drawer as she moved towards him.

"I'm back from my mission," said Hinata stating the obvious, "it was successful. The paperwork will be done and handed in by tomorrow."  
"Greeeat! As expected from my Hinata-chan!" he said. She blushed at this. She barely blushed as much as she used to because their relationship had grown in some way, although it was kept secret for a reason none of them really knew. It was rare for Naruto to call her 'his' as he wouldn't dare say it in public and was nice to hear now and then when they were alone.

"I missed you" he said pleadingly after a moment of silence and drunkenly exited his desk chair to get infront of her on the other side of the desk. He stood before her, in a way that she was against the front of his desk. His hands grabbed her wrists and his head came closer to hers, slowly, teasingly. She could feel him exhale on her cheek and smelt the touch of alcohol in his breath. As she noticed this, her eyes travelled to his, being intoxicated by the deep blue, not realising his right hand coming up her waist, his other caressing her face.

His lips met hers and they proceeded in a long deep kiss, heads to the side, tongues wrestling. By this time Narutos arms were around her waist, hers around his neck. He pushed against her so that she was sitting on his desk, him between her legs. They both retracted for breath, both blushing and puffing for air. His breathe was hot on her chest causing her to breathe deeper, arousing him as he watched her chest move with her every new breath.

She realised what had caught his attention and playfully puched her boobs against his chest, making them look bigger. He chuckled and she kissed him softly. They then started making out, hotter than before and as they went back for breath a trail of spilt connected their mouths. Hinata loved it when this happened, it got her excited. She giggled and started suckling his neck, it felt hot against her mouth and she licked over a trail of light bites she had created.

"Naruto," she said pleadingly, "I need you… I'm getting wet." She said grabbing his shirt and squeezing his waist between her legs. He replied with a mischievous grin and picked her up quickly, taking her to the nearest wall where he ravished her neck. "Aaaaah" she called out cutely as he bit her, he growled in reply while his hands grabbed her ass to put her in the right position above his aroused cock. She wrapped her legs against his waist and he pushed against her, long and hard. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted up as his head trailed down to her breast, suckling the top.

She was in such a trance of ecstasy that she didn't realise it when he released her from the wall and ripped her anbu gear off, exposing her, aroused, glistening from the sweat on his office floor. He pulled his pants off and straddled her against the floor when, surprisingly she grabbed his shoulder and sat on his torso seductively. She playfully trailed her finger slowly down his chest, when she reached the bottom of his hem, she ripped it off. She then bent down like a cat to his neck and suckled it softly, feeling him grow harder and harder under her. She could feel him getting impatient and decided to lift herself onto the head of his cock, so that he could feel her entrance and her arousal drip onto him.

"Come here." He ordered her and signalled her to his face. Questioningly, she went closer; he held her waist and placed her across his head. He pulled her so that her entrance was directly on top of his mouth. He licked it, when he heard her moan in reply, he dived in. He pushed his whole tongue into her, sucking up all the arousal he could. She loved the feeling, it caused her to cum more and she grabbed his hair as she felt him become more forceful. After a while, he gently pushed her up and she replaced her seat on his torso.

"You like?" she teased him. He couldn't take any more and dived onto her. He grabbed her wrists and planted them above her head and against the floor. He paused to look at her. To him, she looked like a goddess, her hair was a mess, and was sprawled across the floor and her eyes were watching him, erotically moving down south.

"I love you." He said before pumping into her, his hands moved to her waist, hers to his neck as he fastened the pace, going in more forcefully. Her moans echoed around his office going up a pitch with every pump of him. He panted loudly as he felt her pull him closer, her legs entangled in his. She climaxed and shortly after he did too.

"I love you." She said after a while. They were sprawled on their backs across his office floor, still panting from their session, holding each other's hands lovingly.  
"I know." He said while getting up. After a while a mischievous grin appeared on his face.  
"Wanna go again?"


End file.
